Caja de juguetes
by Fenty -vickity
Summary: Un buen final es aquel que deseas o aquel con quien deseas? /watch?v 69Dix-v4h-I


Si les gusta esta historia, les pido que dejen su review diciendome sus opiniones porfavor

* * *

Entonces se encontraba una confundida Ib, que habia caido desde lo alto, se levanto y miro alrededor, todo era oscuridad menos los dibujos en las paredes y suelo que habia en la gran caja, habian muñecas azules con ojos rojos, De pronto se sintio un sobresalto y se levando rapidamente, miro alrededor y sus ojos se fijaron en una cabellera lavanda con mechones morados, corrio rapidamente a su encuentro, sabia que no saber su paradero le habia dado esa sensacion, se inco frente a el y sacudio su hombro.

La voz ronca de un hombre que fue golpeado contra el piso la llamo por su nombre -Donde esta IB?- Dijo con una vista borrosa, no podia distinguir al alzar la cara entre las cosas reales, La chica de cabellera Marron le tomo por las mejillas y le hiso una señal de aprobacion con la cabeza lo que le provoco una sonrisa y se dio cuenta de que ella estaba ahi frente a el, depronto se levanto lentamente y tomo a Ib de la cintura para levantarla.

-Ib, estas bien?- Pregunto mirandola a los ojos -No te sientes por aqui, Ib, nunca se sabe-

La chica penso por un momento y afirmo con su cabeza.

Ib hiso una señal de ir adelante, habia distinguido un objeto real entre los dibujos, un pequeño objeto de color rosado. Ib lo cogio y guardo en la bolsa de Garry despues de unos minutos se escucho la fuerte risa de una muñeca riendo a lo lejos.

Al voltear, la sorpresa era que, de echo, el objeto inquietante estaba muy cerca, y sonreia, de pronto Ib noto que faltaba algo, algo muy importante...

La muñeca azul saco una hermosa rosa roja de su pequeño vestido y se la dio a la chica rubia, aquella irreal chica rubia que sonreia complacida

-Ah!, es para mi? muchas gracias!- Decia mientras bailaba con aquel ser extraño pero fue interrumpida por Garry quien la tomo del hombro con una expresion irritada.

-Mary... dame esa rosa-

-Noo!- Grito cuentras la alejaba de el, una mirada de el objeto que tenia Mary entre sus brazos, aquella muñeca, le hiso una mirada que sugeria alejarse y dio unos pasos hacia atras y se tropezo con Ib detras suyo rapidamente tomo su mano, lo que enfurecio a Mary

Mary les observo por unos segundos -Si me cambias la rosa de Ib... por la tuya?- pregunto sin dar rodeos y con una maliciosa sonrisa.

Garry volteo hacia la mirada de Ib, ella le miro sin expresion y luego vio a otro lado sonrojandose, el sabia que veia a el cuarto, lo hacia cuando tenia un poco de miedo pero no lo demostraba mas que de esa forma que a todos tomaba desapercibidos menos a Garry, ella temia quedarse ahi.

-Esta bien- Le extendio su rosa azul, era una rosa muy grande y con brillo, Mary quedo maravillada por esto y solto la rosa de Ib al instante, despues salio corriendo de la habitacion con la rosa azul en el cabello. Garry tomo la rosa del tallo antes que tocara el suelo y volteo, Ib se encontraba ahi, una niña que le llegaba a la cintura, tenia una mirada muy profunda que Garry no quiso ver y miro hacia otro lugar con rubor, sabia que Ib le preguntaria si estaba molesto o simplemente le miraria triste.

Se arrodillo frente a ella y le dio la rosa -Cuidala mucho, si, Ib?- Sabia que habia dado su vida por la de Ib y realmente no se arrepentia ni un momento.

Ib asintio con la cabeza y ambos salieron de aquella aquel cuarto seguidos por unas muñecas, salieron por la puerta que llegaba a un cuarto rosa con espinas.

-Ib- Susurro Garry y cayo en el piso abrazando su abdomen. Ib voleto y vio a Garry tirado en el piso.

-G-garry...- Dijo Ib casi inaudible. Garry busco en la bolsa de su abrigo y saco un pequeño objeto de plastico y se lo extendio -Toma Ib...-

Una pequeña risa salio de sus labios seguido de un gemido -No quiero ser sincero... Pero tampoco mentir- Depronto Ib noto que Garry habia caido sobre petalos de rosa, indudablemente de un tono azul fuerte...

Ib miro hacia la pared

-Sigue Ib!- grito la voz masculina, mas bien, le ordeno.

Ib corrio hasta la puerta de espinas, intentando abrirla con la llave pero no podia. -No puedo- Penso en sus adentros, se dejo caer hasta que sus rodillas tocaron el piso, -el encendedor... el encendedor...- Diecia una voz interna.

No lo dudo por un segundo mas y regreso con Garry por el encendedor para quemar las espinas, tenia que salvar a Garry pero escucho un grito de dolor y apresuro el paso.

Dio la vuelta hacia aquel cuarto macabro, la caja de juguetes...

Vio a Garry debajo de un monton de muñecas, no sabia lo que las muñecas hacian pero parecia que estubieran bailando al son de sus gritos Ib corrio pero el sonido de su voz se iba apagando poco a poco hasta que desaparecio.

La chica peli-marron se acerco y vio que sus mejillas cambiaban lentamente a ser palidas, completamente palidas, Ib se acerco, su respiracion ya no era constante y puso una mano en su corazon.

La chica estaba de rodillas, repentinamente dejo de latir, las muñecas hicieron un ruido ensordecedor, Ib miro a lo lejos recostada en el pecho de Garry una cosa de metal, un pequeño objeto de metal abierto por la mitad, era el encendedor de Garry.

Ib comprendio entonces una cosa, metio la mano en la bolsa de su falda roja y saco su bella rosa, la puso frente a su cara y la miro, la miro un largo rato, entonces una de las muñecas se acerco.

-Que es esto?, puedo jugar con esto?- Dijo sonrientemente, y siguio repitiendo hasta que Ib puso un dedo sobre el tallo y la aparto de si como puestra de entrega, entonces la tomo y uno a uno, los petalos desaparecieron sin remedio.


End file.
